


from a dreamer's sleep [bubblegum kitty]

by if_my_words_were_art



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best buds, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Horny Teenagers, I feel shame, Just Friends, M/M, Merp, Wet Dream, its so gay, trust me its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_my_words_were_art/pseuds/if_my_words_were_art
Summary: He didn't understand why he was doing what he did, but he knew that somehow it was good in a wrong way.Josh has a wet dream, and Tyler offers to help.[it's not gay because they're best buds, right?]





	

**Author's Note:**

> mE hOy MiNoY

Tyler heard a cat. Not any cat, however. It was a bubblegum cat with wide brown eyes and pale skin. Not much of a cat at all, really. More of a teenage boy...

But at first Tyler was sure it was a cat. The softest whimper, a slight hiss. Tyler, rolling slightly in his sheets, convinced his mind that that was the source of the sounds.

With another pouting noise Tyler was distraught at the sound. He raised himself off the bed, cocked his head to look at the bed across the room, where rustling was happening. He was at his best friend, Josh's, house for the night. Sleepovers were frequent and consequently the guest room in the house hosted two beds for these occasions. Tyler could make out through the pale moonlight Josh's galaxy blanket and the hump were his back was underneath it. A slender curve was where his neck melted into his soft, pink curls and red cheeks. Tyler giggled when he squinted and observed Josh had his mouth slightly open, a sliver of drool streaming out. His giggles ceased, however, when he noticed what Josh's form was doing. His butt --Tyler guessed, not that he stared or anything-- was moving rhythmically up and down, subconsciously humping the bed sheets.

Tyler turned red. Josh was having a wet dream.

With this realization came panic and decisiveness on Tyler's part. Should he wake him up? Go back to bed? Watch...?

No, he scolded himself, God, I can't just watch him. That's... weird. But, I mean....

His thoughts were interrupted by a pillow-muffled moan. A problem was growing with each breathy exhale and Tyler was getting more and more confused.

Then a loud groan resulted in, to Tyler's dismay, Josh's eyes popping open. Josh blinked and rubbed his hair, looking around. Tyler remained still, frozen in a sitting position on his cot.

"Hey," Josh croaked, attempting to casually bunch up the blankets near his groan area.

"H-hey," Tyler responded back, looking away.

"Did, did... uh, did I...?"

"Yeah, kinda," Tyler breathed with slight amusement.

"Oh."

Silence.

"I'll just," Josh muttered, swinging his feet from beneath the covers. He wrapped his arms around his tent and shuffles off to the bathroom courtesly provided with the guest room.

Tyler didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast. Or why he was rising, following the trail of muffled sounds from his bed to the bathroom. He was perplexed as to why he knocked lightly on the door and huskily asked, "Do you need any help?" He didn't understand why he was doing what he did, but he knew that somehow it was good in a wrong way.

"T-Tyler," Josh said from the other side. "You can't--"

"We're both guys, right? So, I mean, I can help. It's not weird. We're just friends."

"...Tyler, it's not right."

"Friends help friends out, right?" he asked with determination, though his voice shook.

"Okay."

That was the only word that Tyler needed to turn the cold knob and step into the small, minty bathroom. Josh was spread on the sink, turned so his legs would stretch and his feet would rest on the toilet next to it. A hand was nervously toying with his sweatband strings, the other holding a wrinkled nudie mag.

Tyler rubbed his clammy palms against his sides before kneeling on the toilet top, carefully moving between Josh's legs. Josh was breathing in shaky breaths and gripping onto the magazine with an anxious strength.

"Okay, ah," Tyler started, staring Josh in the eyes, "I'm not going to force you into anything, so if you need a breather, that's okay. And, uh, I'm just here to, ya know, help? So..."

Josh was nodding his head slowly, visibly relaxing. Tyler took this opportunity to reach out and carefully pull his pants down to his knees. He wanted to laugh at the aliens dotting his undergarment,  but he was too busy sucking hickeys on his thighs. Josh had an immediate sharp intake of breath.

"Tyler, tyler," he breathed quietly.

"Yes?" Tyler said between kisses.

"I-- I don't know what to do with my hands?" Josh said, covering his face.

"Huh?"

"I, I know it sounds stupid but what am I supposed to do? Where do I put my hands, where do I turn my face? I'm really, I just. I don't know..."

"Hey, hey," Tyler said lightly. "It's okay. Just relax. I'm not here to judge you."

Josh decided his fingers should fist at his shirt, and Tyler couldn't help but noticed he looked adorably hot with his tiny fists stretching shirt material out as he moaned. Kisses trailed up to a slender curve where fabric restricted his view, do Tyler pulled down at the underwear and blushed profusely at the sight.

Josh was redder, covering his face and turning away. "Don't look, don't look!"

"But, Joshie," he began.

"No! Could, could you turn out the lights? Please? I just..."

Without another word, Tyler flipped the switch. To his surprise,  a dim glow was emitted from the neon aliens of Josh's underwear, allowing enough light to see what he was doing.

Tyler was intimidated. It's not like he had frequent experience in this kind of case. What if he messed up?

Any doubts he had were erased when Josh merely moaned at Tyler's heated breath grazing his erection. His fingers wrapped around the base simultaneously as his lips did. It was hot, white-hot, the heat of Tyler's mouth. The friction alone was killing Josh. With a bobbing motion, Josh was having a hard time thinking about anything other than the tiny bursts of electricity emitted by the tight, warm, liquidy gift of Tyler.

He lost when Tyler's tongued swirled daringly. He was shaking, practically screaming at this. With every breath he felt glitter ooze out of his veins.

Now, at this point, Tyler was hard, understandably. But he didn't know what to do to have his problem solved. Forcing Josh was a terrible idea, but the thought of jerking off alone seemed equally as dismal.

"T-Tyler," Josh sighed after a few shaky intakes. "H-Help?"

"Please, yes," Tyler practically cried.

Josh could barely make out Tyler's figure in the pulsating light, but the desperation lacing his voice gave an unmeasurable amount of reassurance. Josh turned to his right, swinging his legs off of the sink. His hands were searching for Tyler, presumably still kneeling on the toilet top. Josh found a burning knee and heard Tyler breathe in.

"Joshie, Joshie," he started when Josh began to kneel on the ground, "The lights? Please?"

Josh hesitated, but turned on the lights. In an instant he was glad he agreed, because Tyler had already slipped his boxers down his golden thighs and his head was stretching back with pink cheeks and a permanent O on his lips.

"You're so beautiful," Tyler commented when peeked at Josh. "You're like a dream."

Josh was blushing, feeling slightly aroused again at the praise.

"What-- what do I...?"

"Just, just," Tyler tried to speak, stuttering when Josh unintentionally began rubbing circles into his hot flesh. "Just, ah, could you...?" His head dipped with shame.

"What?" Josh asked with concern. Tyler was growing very ashamed and embarrassed, slightly knocking his knees together and tugging his ears nervously. "S'okay, nothing is bad or anything."

"I," Tyler whispered quietly, "I like getting, uh, fingered. Like, agh..."

He began to choke on his words and start pulling up his underwear before Josh stopped him.

"S'okay! All's fine. Just, I haven't done this before so..."

Tyler was looking anywhere but at Josh, nodding quietly. Josh took this opportunity to start, kissing Tyler's thighs and trailing to his entrance. He started licking, sucking, trying so desperately to please Tyler who started moaning happily. After some time, Tyler was getting antsy and pleaded, "Joshie, I beg of you, do something."

With this confirmation, Josh sucked his fingers and coated them in saliva,  prodding at Tyler and almost jumping back when Tyler eagerly sunk down on one. He started pushing in and out slowly, watching as Tyler nearly cried at the pleasure. He started moving with speed and observed with glee as Tyler started getting more frazzled, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging at his own hair and knocking his head back with spasmic responses. Josh grew confident as Tyler started growing louder with his vocalizations, starting to twist and turn his fingers inside Tyler. After a moment, he must have done something right, he reasoned, as Tyler came with sticky ropes, screaming if he hadn't covered his own mouth with a hand.

The two took a moment to breathe, Josh trying to sort out what happened, Tyler doing the same.

"I'm tired," Josh said after a moment, his adrenaline high crashing. Tyler's eye lids started weighing down.

"S-same."

They agreed to clean the bathroom later, trying now to successfully get back in their beds without collapsing halfway.

"Tyler," Josh said sleepily, pulling up his blankets. "This doesn't make us gay, right?"

"Course not," Tyler said immediately. "Just makes us really good friends. Best buds."

"Okay. Good." They both started drifting off, Josh mumbling, "Best buds," as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> stay street, stay alive, and stay horny.


End file.
